megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Zero Collection
Mega Man Zero Collection, known as in Japan, is a video game containing all four games from the ''Mega Man Zero series. It was released for the Nintendo DS on June 8, 2010 in the USA and on June 10, 2010 in Japan. All four Zero games will also be the Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection for Switch, PS4, Xbox One, and Steam. Games included This collection includes the Zero series in its entirety: *''Mega Man Zero'' *''Mega Man Zero 2 '' *''Mega Man Zero 3 '' *''Mega Man Zero 4 '' Game changes *The overall quality of music instrument sample is slightly higher thanks to the platform moving to DS. *The multiplayer mini games from Mega Man Zero 2 were removed. *In Mega Man Zero 3, Omega's flash (first form) is changed as only his weakness flashes after being hit instead of the whole body flashes in the original GBA version. *At the final scene of Mega Man Zero 3 where Ciel awakes Zero, the Zero Collection version merges Ciel's voice clips in original Japanese version with the already-existed dialogue box in original International version. *The ending theme from Mega Man Zero 4 kept the lyrics in the English version. *There have been some text edits and fixes in the games: **The Buster Shot's name was fixed in the first game, which was originally translated as Z-Buster. **Herculious' second name was changed from Anchortus to Anchus. **In Mega Man Zero 2, the "defemd" typo from the Ultimate Form description was fixed. **As the player starts with most upgrades in the Easy Scenario Mode, some dialogue related to them can't be seen, and Alouette has new dialogues regarding Croire in Mega Man Zero 4. **Some dialogue containing words like death, kill, and die were changed, making the games more kid-friendly. However, not all instances were changed, like Dr. Weil's "I can't die!" and "Not quite dead..." in Mega Man Zero 4. Examples: ***Sage Harpuia's "just kill me" changed to "finish me" in Mega Man Zero. ***When Zero falls unconscious in Mega Man Zero 2, Harpuia says "To live or perish?" instead of "To live or die?". ***Elpizo says "time to meet your end" instead of "time to die" in Mega Man Zero 2. *The e-Reader and Battle Chip Gate can't be used with Mega Man Zero 3. However, the Rockman Zero 3 Modification Cards are now available in-game. Finishing one game unlocks a set of cards; finish the series to collect them all. The game can't connect with Mega Man Battle Network 4 to change enemies in Cyberspace. New Features * A new Easy Scenario Mode where players play through the four games in order, and most upgrades are available from the beginning. * Picture gallery with 80 unlockable images. Gallery MMZCBoxU.jpg|North American box. RZCBox.jpg|Japanese box. Screenshots MMZCTitleScreen.png MMZCTitleSelect.png MMZCGallery.png MMZCCredits.png MMZCPause.png MMZCBoss.png Video Trivia *The cover art of the game appears in the back from one issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump, and as result, also appears in chapter 157 of the manga Bakuman.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Zero Collection Shows Up in 'Bakuman' External links *[http://megaman.capcom.com/mmzc/ Mega Man Zero Collection official site] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20121026123816/http://www.capcom.co.jp/rockman/zero/ Rockman Zero Collection official site (archive)] References Category:Mega Man Zero games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Remakes and collections